Toastmasters Wiki
The Toastmasters Wikia The Toastmasters Wikia was started on 30 July 2005; we are currently working on articles. '' - - '' - '' '' By becoming a skilled communicator, you can feel on top of the world!|right|thumb|200px This Wikia is supported by the worldwide Toastmasters community - update daily by a group (a Toastmasters Wikia) of like minded individual contributors. The Toastmasters Wikia can be our centralized repository of Toastmasters experience. You can edit anything on this site by clicking the "edit" tab on top of a page. Please share your experiences and contribute to the success of the Toastmasters Wikia! image:TM-Wikia.jpg JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! These are the main sections Speaking Leading Current events (see also link on left) for events near you (including contests) Another way of navigating this site is to click on one of the "categories" listed at the bottom of the page. If you do, you will get a list of all the articles on this wiki that fall into the category you clicked on. =Current Events: Region/District News= * For Regional Conferences and District Contest Events in the USA and Canada, click here USA-Canada Current Events * For District Contest Events in "Districts Not Assigned to Regions," click here DNAR Current Events. * To find a Regional or District Conference, browse by category "Conferences." * To find a Division, Area or Club Speech Contest (calendar or results), browse by category "Contests." 20851261042388708538736 = Click on Speaking for...= * New Section! See Category:Contests for details for a speech contest near you! Please add to our contest pages. Thanks to District 53 and 74, always fast off the mark, for doing so. * Contest checklist * Ideas on how to Choose a topic. * The use of Humour and body language as well as * Tips Per Assignment for the first 10 manual projects as well as advanced ATM assignments. * This section also includes other meeting roles such as Toastmaster, Evaluations, Table Topics, Timer and others. * Speaking outside Toastmasters -- what to charge, where to find gigs = Click on Leading for...= * Club Leadership Roles and Opportunities ** Club Officers or Office Bearers and Standing Committees. ** Planning Club Meetings: Satisfying the Member's Goals ** Planning for Growth: Building Membership ** Club Communications and Public Relations ** Mentoring and Club Officer Training * Area, Division or District Leadership Roles and Opportunities ** Building New Clubs ** Tips and "How to's" for Club Rescue and Club Coaches ** Mentoring New Leaders and Succession Planning * Toastmasters Leadership Programs ** CL Project Goals and Objectives ** AL, ALB, and ALS Project Goals and Objectives ** High Performance Leadership * How to run a Successful Speech Competition ** Role of the Contest Chair and Contestmaster ** Role of the Judges, Timers and Counters ** Ethics and Special Situations * How to run a Successful Conference ** People Resources, Planning and Preparation ** Conference Promotion and Publicity ** Educational Programming: Seminars, Workshops and Contests ** Special Awards and Recognitions * Effective Leadership Resources =All About Toastmasters = * All About Toastmasters -- Joining a club, your first meeting, your first speech and more. * Check out Sara Marks' Podcast at http://ah-um-er.blogspot.com/ =Background to this site= Wikia is an advertising-supported platform for developing and hosting community-based wikis. Specifically, Toastmasters Wikia enables TM Members to share information, news, stories, media and opinions that fall outside the scope of an encyclopedia. * There are articles on this site. Please add to them and spread the word (see below) about the Toastmasters Wikia! * You can edit anything on this site. Just press the "edit" tab. Please help expand stubs. * Check out the list of wanted pages. This is a list of all pages that have been requested and are awaiting your input. * Create a login name (not compulsory, but helps tracking your contributions and gives you an automatic user page): * See also: Get started | | All about Wikis | All about this site Site Map This site has many pages grouped into categories. Category names in red are empty and still need some information. For a list of the categories, click: Special:Categories Otherwise, please make a start on pages that have been requested. You can do that here . * Evaluate this site: Give feedback here here User talk:Erichv =NEW: Club Sites= Click and then click on "Clubs" for a list of all club sites. You can include your own club site that your members can update. Click on Club Site to find out more. For club sites near you, click on Current events. If you are creating a club site, remember to put a link to your site in your Region and District page so other people can find you. Click on Current events. = Promote Toastmasters Wikia (was WikiCity) = The Toastmasters Wikia (was WikiCity) is a worthy resource for our Toastmaster members and their Club, Area, Division, District, and Region. All Club and District webmasters are encouraged to promote (i.e. link) the http://toastmasters.wikia.com site. Add the following html code to your website page: Visit toastmasters.wikia.com The html code above will place a small Toastmasters Wikia badge on your web page; as shown below. [[image:TM-Wikia.gif] ] Visit [http://toastmasters.wikia.com toastmasters.wikia.com ] ---- Category:Speaking Category:Leading Category:Clubs Category:Contests Category:Conferences